I remember that summer!
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: A happy couple and a love pentagon? Isabella likes Phineas, Baljeet likes Isabella, Ferb likes Isabella, Gretchen likes Ferb. And Phineas? He hasn't a clue! What will this summer bring? Not your typical story.


**Hey Y'all! I'm new to the Phineas and Ferb fandom. I am a Phinbella, Ferbella, Ferbetchen, Candermy fan. There will be no Candermy in this, though; they are away at some college I'm sure you all can make up. As I go, I may give hints of Candermy through Linda, Lawrence, etc. Anyway, this takes place when they are 14-15. Ferb, Gretchen, and Buford are 15. This is in the middle of the summer. They will be doing projects every other day, to take time to do normal things/ summer work. Now enough of my rambling! On with the story!**

**Summary: A happy couple and a love pentagon? Isabella likes Phineas, Baljeet likes Isabella, Ferb likes Isabella, Gretchen likes Ferb. And Phineas? He hasn't a clue! What will this summer bring? Not your typical story.**

**I, in no way, own the Phineas and Ferb franchise, as much as I want to.**

It was a magnificent summer day; there was a perfect light breeze, slightly swaying the flowers and leaves on trees. The sky was brilliantly blue, only a few clouds in sight. The sun was bright yellow in the sky. Two certain brothers were in their backyard, deciding what to do.

"Hmm, Ferb. What about a big, bouncy fun house?" with a shake of his brother's head, Phineas added "Oh, yeah… we did that. Man, we're running out of ideas," He said. "I knew this was inevitable, but now? We're at our prime!" he said. Ferb just blinked, somewhat sadly (I guess.) They're styles had changed; Phineas was wearing blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt with an orange 'The Script' logo on it. Ferb was wearing gray basketball shorts with a purple and green plaid polo shirt. They were in the middle of thinking deeply, when a voice came through the gate.

"Hey guys, whatcha dooin'?" our favorite female Mexican-Jewish character asked. She was wearing white skinny jeans with pink ballet flats, a white shirt and a light pink cardigan. Phineas was about to speak up, when Ferb quickly said,

"We were thinking of what to do." He said, like it was normal. Isabella cocked her head and said,

"Working on talking more, huh?" He nodded.

"Well good for you, Ferb!" Phineas added in, grinning wide at his brother. Isabella took a seat in front of the two brothers on the grass.

"Sooo… you guys were just thinking of ideas?"

"Yup."

"Well…. should we think some more?" Isabella asked. Ferb nodded and they resumed their deep-thinking. That is, until they heard the familiar sounds of the two frenimies coming through the gate.

"I am telling you Buford, there is no way a monkey could survive in space, even if he was in the super-suit from Space Adventures movie 6!" Baljeet yelled at him.

"Well, how do you know, twerp? Have you ever done it before?"

"Well, no! But there's no way it could survive in space, because space does not have the adequate amount of oxygen mammals need to survive!" Before the two could bicker anymore, a British voice came in.

"While all mammals do need oxygen to survive, a monkey cannot survive in space alone," Baljeet was about to do an 'in your face' dance, but Ferb quickly cut in again, "BUT, if it was in fact wearing a super-spacesuit from Space Adventure Movie 6, the monkey would indeed have an unlimited amount of oxygen, but it would have to keep a helmet on at all times." Ferb explained.

"So you're both wrong and right, in a way." Isabella said, trying to avoid another argument between the two. Ferb just smiled a little smile at her. When she smiled back, no he didn't blush, he kept his cool, like most people in non-cliché stories would do.

"Well, I was gonna say 'I know what we're gonna do today', but Ferb just explained that one." He said, winking at his brother. Isabella giggled.

"Well, you could always-" Buford's suggestion was interrupted by a ring from his pocket. After singing along to 'so what if you can see, the darker side of me, no one will ever change this animal I have become…" for some time, he finally answered his phone. "Hello, Buford, number one bully here. Whatcha' want?" He asked the person on the other line. His face soon dropped. "Uhh, well… I know s…..mom! Yeah, I'm coming!" he said in a rush. He hung up, and turned to the group. "Yeah, uhh, I forgot to do… the… dishes! That was my mom." It was silent for a minute, before Isabella, with a devious smile said,

"Are you sure, Bufe-y? Was that really your mom?" the raven-haired girl asked mischievously, as if hinting at something. As if some mental communication was happening, he had a sheepish smile on, and said,

"Yeah, it was. Now, I gotta go!" and with that, the 'number one bully' ran from the yard. Everyone looked at Isabella, confused.

"Do you know something we know, Isabella?" the Indian boy spoke. She just snickered, and turned to Phineas.

"Have you guys ever built a lie detector?"

"There! The finishing touches have been made!" Phineas said triumphantly.

"Yes, but, we could have made the machine much simpler and… smaller, if we'd just followed my calculations." Baljeet spoke with a frown.

"Aww, come on, 'Jeet! Half the fun is building it!" Isabella said, sending a smile his way, and elbowing him lightly. Now, I know earlier I said that in non- cliché stories, normal boys wouldn't blush at something a girl said, but Baljeet is just awkward like that, so he blushed.

"Yeah… I-I guess so."

"Well, Baljeet," said a sweet voice, belonging to a woman next to the husky boy, "do you want some water?" Little Ms. Adyson Sweetwater asked. At this, Baljeet looked confused, so he questioned skeptically,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you just seem a little hot. You know, the reddish tint to your face normally means someone is hot… right?" she said slyly, narrowing her eyes. At this, his eyes went wide, and he turned redder. He started stammering, so Phineas cut in.

"Well, 'Jeet, if you wanted water you didn't have to be so….weird about it."

And with that, Phineas went inside with his embarrassed Indian friend, to let him cool down. Meanwhile, everyone else had red marks on their fore-heads for face-palming at Phineas' obliviousness. Buford shook his head and muttered out a 'nerd…'.

"Sooo…. Buford, Adyson,"started Isabella, sneaky as a fox "would you like to try out the new invention we built while you were… busy?" her eyes slid over to Ferb, who was quickly catching on. He smiled at her, and she winked, hinting at something.

"Uhh, sure, what is it first?" Buford asked.

"Well," started Ferb, knowing they would just give up and try the machine after a lengthy explanation no-one understand, "in a nutshell, it's a simulator that detects the certainty of any statement said by the ones sitting in the chairs," he swept his arm over to the machine, gesturing to the seats, "or any response to any question asked into that microphone, by the booth, so-"

"Alright, I've had enough! Just hook us up!" Buford said, dragging a dizzy Adyson over to the chairs. Ferb grinned.

"Alright, I'll just strap you in…" Isabella said, tightening the bands on their feet, hands, and lowering helmets onto their heads. That was the moment that the two friends returned to the yard.

"Hey, what's going on?" a confused Phineas asked.

"Oh," Isabella explained, "Adyson and Buford just agreed to be the first to try out the lie detector." Isabella said, quite evilly. Said people were shocked, their mouths hanging open. Stuttering replies of 'wha, how, why' were heard.

"Hey, you agreed to it fair and square!" Isabella said, putting her hands on her hips. At this, Buford pouted, and Adyson, with an angry face on, said

"I am sooo going to kill you, Isabella!" you could practically see the fury in her words. Isabella just stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Statement: False." the machine said, in a robotic female voice.

"Woah! That is so cool!" said Baljeet.

"I know, right!" Isabella excitedly exclaimed.

"Well, let's start asking questions, then." Ferb suggested. They all nodded. They took seats at the booth, four chairs in front of a table with microphones in front of them. They looked like judges.

"Who goes first?" Phineas asked, looking at his friends. They shrugged.

"Well, I think-" Isabella's reply was cut off by 'If you'd just realize what I'd just realized, then we'd perfect for each other and we'd never find another…' Baljeet and Ferb rolled their eyes at the song, knowing who it was about. Isabella quickly looked at her pink LG Ally, and answered it.

"Hello? Gretchen?" she said. She listened for a minute, then said, "Well, yeah. I mean sure, let me ask them." She put her hand over the speaker of her phone, and looked over to Phineas, who was next to her, and Ferb who was furthest to her right. "Can Gretchen come over? She says she's 'mega super doubly bored'". Isabella asked.

"Of course she can! Right, Ferb?" Phineas asked, looking to his brother and smiling. The electric-green haired brother just shrugged. "Well okay then! Tell her all right!" Phineas answered, in his normal peppy tone.

"Yeah, they said okay… yeah, see you in like 5 minutes." Isabella responded to Gretchen. "So, where were we?" Baljeet pointed to the two brunettes locked in the chairs,

"I believe we were questioning those two?" he said. Isabella's 'devil smile' came back.

"Oh yeah. So, where should we begin…."

**Aaaannnndddd, scene. I'm not going to add in any Perry/Doof scenes, sorry. I have this all planned out, and wasn't even thinking of them then. I'll add in Perry, of course, but as just Perry. It wouldn't even make a significant difference if I added it in now, so I'm not bothering to. I'll try to update soon! And I'm not good with long stories, so It'll probably be around 6-7 chapters, maximum 10. And I love the idea of each person in the gang having a special connection, independently to another, just to get some sort of family-togetherness. I dunno. **I will definitely try to make the next chapters wayyyy longer, this is just sort of a… taste of the story, I guess.** Anywho, I'm sure you don't want to read all of this. So, if you hate it, like it, love it, or want it to get hit by one of Doof's –inators, let me know! Have any suggestions or tweaks? Just let me know. Alright, Bye everyone! And Happy New Years!**


End file.
